kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Kimia inorganike
Në matematikë, shpesh kërkohet të shprehim një relacion funksional f(x)\, me një funksion argumenti i të cilit është derivat i f'' , në vend të ''x . Nëqoftëse shënojmë p = \frac{\mathrm{d}f}{\mathrm{d}x} argumentin e këtij funksioni të ri, atëherë ky funksion mund të shkruhet si f^\star(p)\, ky veprim njihet si transformim i Lezhandrit i funksionit origjinal. I emëruar kështu për nder të matematikanit francez Adrien-Marie Legendre. Transformim i Lezhandrit f^\star i një funksioni f\, përcaktohet si më poshtë: : f^\star(p) = \mathrm{max}_x(px-f(x)). Simboli \max_x tregon që maksimumin e shprehjes në lidhje me variablën x kur p'' është konstante. Transformimi i Lezhandrit është inversi i vetvetës. Si transformimi i Furierit , transformimi i Lezhandrit merr një funksion f(x) dhe prodhon një funksion të një variable tjetër p . Transformimi i Lëzhandrit është një aplikim i relacionit dual midis pikave dhe vijave. Lidhja funksionale e specifikuar nga ''f(x'') mund të paraqitet gjithashtu si një bashkesi e pikave (''x, y''), ose si një bashkesi e tangjentave të specifikuara nga pjerresia e tyre dhe nga vlerat ku ato kryqezohen me boshtin. Transformimi i Lazhandrit mund të pergjithësohet në transformimin e Lazhandër-Fenshelit. Ai përdoret shumë në termodinamikë dhe në formalizmin e mekanikës së Hamiltonit. Përcaktime Përcaktimi i transformimit të Lezhandrit mund të jepet në menyre më eksplicite. Në menyre që të maksimizojme px-f(x) në lidhje me x , duhet ta vendosim derivatin e saj të barabarte me zero: :: \frac{\mathrm{d}}{\mathrm{d}x} \left(px-f(x) \right) = p-{\mathrm{d}f(x) \over \mathrm{d}x} = 0. \quad \quad (1)\, Pra, shprehja arrin maksimum kur : p = {\mathrm{d}f(x) \over \mathrm{d}x}. \quad \quad \quad \quad \quad \quad (2) Ky është një maksimum sepse derivati i dytë është negativ: : {\mathrm{d}^2 \over \mathrm{d}x^2}(xp-f(x)) = -{\mathrm{d}^2f(x) \over \mathrm{d}x^2} < 0, sepse f e morrem si funksion konvex. Tani në marrim inversin e (2) në menyre që të marrim x si një funksion të p dhe ta zevendesojme këtë tek (1) , e cila jep formën më të dobishme, :: f^\star(p) = p \,\, x(p) - f(x(p)). Ky përcaktim jep procedurën konvencionale për llogaritjen e transformimit të Lezhandrit f(x) : gjeni p = {df \over dx} , merrni inversin për x dhe zevendesojeni tek shprehja xp-f(x) . Ky përcaktim e bën të qartë interpretimin e meposhtem: transformimi i Lazhandrit prodhon një funksion të ri, në të cilin variabli i pavarur x është i zevendesuar nga p = {df \over dx} , i cili është derivati i funksionit origjinal në lidhje me x . Një përcaktim tjetër Ekziston një përcaktim i tretë i transformimit të Lazhandrit: f\, dhe f^\star janë transformimet Lazhandriane të njera tkjetres neqoftese derivatet e tyrë të para janë funksionet e anasjellta të njera tjetrës: : Df = \left( Df^\star \right)^{-1}. Kjo mund të shikohet qarte po të marrim derivatin e f^\star : : {df^\star(p) \over dp} = {d \over dp}(xp-f(x)) = x + p {dx \over dp} - {df \over dx} {dx \over dp} = x. Po të kombinojmë këtë ekuacion me konditen maksimizuese marrim ciftin e meposhtem të ekuacionëve reciproke: : p = {df \over dx}(x), : x = {df^\star \over dp}(p). Tani shikojme se Df dhe Df^\star janë inverset (të anasjelltat) e njera tjetrës, sic u tha më parë. Ato janë unike deri të një konstante aditive e cila është e fiksuar nga kërkesa që : f(x) + f^\star(y) = x\,y. Although in some cases (e.g. thermodynamic potentials) a non-standard requirement is used: : f(x) - f^\star(y) = x\,y. Në këtë artikullne do të marrim në konsiderate vetëm kufizimin. Transformimi i Lazhandrit është i anasjellti i vetvetes, dhe është i lidhur me teknikën e integrimi me pjesë. Aplikimi Termodinamika Strategjia pas përdorimit të transformimit të Lazhandrit është të ndryshojme, nga një funksion me një nga parametrat si variable të pavarur, tek një funksion me varesi ne një variabel të re (derivati pjesor i funksionit origjinal në lidhje me variablen e pavarur ). Funksioni i ri është diferenca e funksionit origjinal dhe prodhimit të variablave të reja dhe të vjetra. Për shembull, kur energjia e brendshme është një funksion eksplicit i ''variablave ekstensive, entropia, vellimi (dhe perberja kimike) : U = U(S,V,\{N_i\})\, enthalpia, transformimi Lazhandrian (jo standart) i U'' ne lidhje me −''PV : H = U + PV \, = H(S,P,\{N_i\})\, : P=\, -\left( \frac{\partial U}{\partial V}\right)_S\, bëhet një funksion i entropise dhe madhesise intensive, shtypjes, si një variabel naturale, si dhe është e dobishme kur P'' (ekstensive) është konstante. Energjia e lire ( e Helmholcit dhe e Gibsit), merren nepermjet transformiit Lazhandrian, duke zbritur ''TS (nga U'' dhe ''H respektivisht), duke shvendosur kështu varesine nga entropia S'' të variabla e konjuguar intensive variable temperatura ''T, e cila është e dobishme kur ajo është konstante. Mekanika e Lagrnazhit dhe Hamiltonit Transformimi Lazhandrian përdore në mekaniken klasike për të derivuar formulimin Hamiltonian nga ai Lagranzhian, si dhe anasjelltas. Ndersa funksioni Lagranzhian është një funksion eksplicit i kordinatave pozicionale q''j'' dhe shpejtesise se përgjithshme d''q''j /d''t'' (si dhe kohës), funksioni Hamiltonian zevendeson varesinë funksionale tek pozicioni dhe momenti, të përcaktuara si p_j=\frac{\partial L}{\partial \dot{q}_j} . Kur det\frac{\partial^2 L}{\partial \dot{q}_i\partial \dot{q}_j}\neq 0 (në këtë rast funksioni Lagranzhian konsiderohet i regullt) mund të shprehim \dot q_j si funksione \dot q_j=\dot q_j(q_h, p_k) dhe të përcaktojme : H\left(q_i,p_j,t\right) = \sum_m \dot{q}_m p_m - L(q_i,\dot q_j(q_h, p_k),t) \,. Seicila rej dy formulimeve ka aplikimet e saja , si ne themelet teorike të lendes, ashtu edhe në praktike, në varesi të lehtesise për llogaritjen e një problemi të caktuar. Kordinatat mund të mos jenë rektilineare, kështu që ato mund të formojnë edhe kende. Një zgjedhje optimale merr avantazh nga simetrite aktuale të sistemit fizik. Shembulli i një kapacitori variabel Shembuj Transformimi Lazhandrian ne nje dimension Interpolimi gjeometrik Transformimi Lazhandrian ne dimensione me te mbedha se një Veti te tjera Vetite e ndryshimit te madhesise Sjellja e funksionit ne zhvendosje Sjellja e funksionit nen nje invertim Sjellja e funksionit nen nje transformim linear Konvulimi infimal Shikoni gjithashtu * Dualiteti projektiv Referenca * * Category:Transformime matematike Category:Teorite duale Category:Koncepte fizike themelore de:Legendre-Transformation en:Legendre transformation es:Transformada de Legendre fr:Transformation de Legendre he:התמרת לז'נדר it:Trasformata di Legendre ja:ルジャンドル変換 ro:Transformarea lui Legendre ru:Преобразование Лежандра sl:Legendrova transformacija zh:勒壤得轉換